youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
LUCA
ConCrafter (bürgerlich Luca Scharpenberg''Contactmusic.com : YouTube star ConCrafter promoting his latest book 'ConCrafter - Neue Minecraft-Facts und Commands' during a signing session (English); *21.02.1996'')https://www.facebook.com/ConCrafterTV/?target_post=829742410386041&ref=story_permalink ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Projekte * Minecraft HERO (beendet) * Minecraft VARO (ausgeschieden) * Minecraft VARO 2 (ausgeschieden) * Minecraft VARO 3 (ausgeschieden) * Wahr oder Falsch (mit Broken ThumbsTV) (pausiert) * Minecraft Seeds (mit EsKay) * Awesome Jump Mania (mit GommeHD) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Facts (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Commands (Alleine) (Läuft) * Captive Minecraft I (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft II (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft III (mit GommeHD/abgesetzt) * Feed the Beast (mit ungespielt/beendet) * unCon PvP Show (mit ungespielt/Gästen/beendet) * Mega Projekt (beendet) * ConTag (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Galaxy (abgesetzt/eingestellt) * Catch Mr. Troll (mit GommeHD/Abgeschlossen) * Akinator (Alleine) (Läuft) * Nintendogs (Alleine) (Läuft) * Cleverbot (Alleine) (pausiert) Im Feed the Beast Projekt mit Simon hatte Luca 57 Folgen hochgeladen, bis Griefer, die durch ein Video die IP des Servers herrausgefunden hatten, diesen gegrieft haben. Dies war der Beginn für das MegaProjekt. Die unCon PvP Show war das Projekt zwischen dem MegaProjekt und dem Feed the Beast Projekt, um den Zuschauern etwas zu bieten und die Zeit zu überbrücken. Beim Megaprojekt hat Concrafter sehr groß mitgewirkt. Es wurden insgesamt 116 Folgen vom Megaprojekt hochgeladen. Die letzte Folge wurde am 2.10.13 veröffentlicht. Bei Minecraft Hero war Luca in Stadt Blau. Er war ein Mitglied vom Obergrund. Es wurden insgesamt 102 Folgen von Minecraft Hero hochgeladen. Bei Minecraft Varo war TheKedosZone ConCrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten 20 Tage (20 Folgen). Bei Minecraft Varo 2 war LPmitKev Concrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten beide keine Folge, sondern starben in der Ersten. Bei Minecraft Varo 3 war Hallodri Concrafter's Teampartner. Concrafter ließ sich in der achten Folge jedoch beabsichtigt von MinecraftExpertDE töten, da er das Projekt wegen Verreisen abbrechen musste. Hallodri ist seitdem allein im Team. Dieser wurde jedoch in Folge 24 im Finale von AviveHD getötet. Nicht zu vergessen ist auch noch, dass er vor allem mit den fiktiven Figuren Ukuleli, Balou und Vittello für viel Aufsehen auf YouTube erhalten hat. Ukuleli und Vittello sind eine Ukulele und eine Vittel-Flasche, die Concrafter wegen dem Akinator erschaffen hat. Balou ist Concrafters Hund bei Nintendogs. In letzter Zeit regt sich ConCrafter darüber auf, wie seine Zuschauer alles, wirklich alles in den Akinator stellen, was er je in die Kamera gezeigt hat, darunter ein Taschentuch, sein Auge, Playmobil-Figuren aus seinem Adventskalender und so weiter. Eigenes Buch Am 24.09.2015 erschien ConCrafters Buch "Neue Minecraft-Facts und Commands". Darin stehen Facts, Tipps und Tricks von Minecraft und Commands. Dazu schreibt er auch über persönliche Dinge, wie z.B. seine Lieblingsstädte usw. Rezeption Das Buch wurde vor der Presse meist Positiv bewertet. Luis Maximilian Schmechta von Kinderbuch-Couch.de ''vergibt 89% und meint ''"Ich finde, ein wahrer Geheimtipp für Jungen UND Mädchen, die gerade keine große Lust auf einen Roman oder anderen Lesestoff haben und Fans von ConCrafter sind."Review von kinderbuch-couch.de Equipment PC * iMac Retina 5K mit Windows 8 * Maus: Razer Mamba Gaming Maus * Tastatur: Roccat Ryos MK Glow * Monitor: Asus VE278H Sound * Mikrofon: Rode NT1-A Set * Compressor: DBX 286S * Mischpult: Behringer XENYX 1002 Video * Kamera: Canon Legria mini X * Facecam: Logitech C920 * Licht: Yongnuo YN-300 Stand 19.02.2015Mein Equipment | ConCrafter - YouTube Affiliate Links Andere Kanäle Neben seinem Gaming-und Hauptkanal betreibt Luca auch "https://www.youtube.com/user/lucafilmt%7Cluca", seinen Zweit- bzw. Reallife Kanal, welcher jedoch stark inaktiv ist und seit ca. 1 Jahr nichts mehr geuploaded hat. ConCrafter gab bald bekannt, dass er diesen Kanal verlassen hat. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Divimove Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Tägliche Uploads Kategorie:Geboren 1996